Security systems, home and building automation systems, and other similar systems typically include a master controller and a plurality of point devices. The point devices monitor a premises (for example, a building). The point devices may communicate with the master controller over a wired or wireless connection. The master controller may generate and transmit signals to the point devices that control how the point devices operate. However, as security systems include more and more point devices, the complexity of the master controller similarly increases, which may introduce delays and errors and may limit the versatility of the master controller and the point devices.